


Let’s call it quits

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Mental Anguish
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach allem was Cordy erlebt hat, sind es die kleinen Dinge, die ihre Abwehr brechen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s call it quits

**Author's Note:**

> Nach Angel 3x18 Double or Nothing. Idee da, Idee musste geschrieben werden... Ein etwas anderer Take auf die Cordy/Wesley-Storyline, die bei der Show unter den Tisch fiel und die trotzdem Canon sein könnte.

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show_   
_I should be hoping but I just can't stop thinking_   
_Of all the things that I should've said that I never said_

Cordelia war sich nicht klar darüber, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Falsch, sie war sich nur nicht sicher, warum von allen Apartmentgebäuden in LA sie ausgerechnet vor seinem parkte. Er lag noch im Krankenhaus, allein und mit einer aufgeschnittenen Kehle, etwas das er sich durch seine Taten verdient hatte. Bekommen hatte.

Angel hatte gerade die Wiege abgebaut, aufgrund seines Verrates.

Was suchte sie also hier, vor allem wenn sie einen Drugstore benötigte, der nachts geöffnet hatte. Zur Hölle, sie wollte nur Verbandmaterial kaufen. Einen weiteren Punkt abhaken auf ihrer To-Do-Liste. Eine Liste, die in den letzten Tagen, so wichtig geworden war, weil sie ihr zeigte, dass das Leben weiterging. Ihr Leben weiterging. Trotz allem, dennoch, gerade wegen.

Sie wollte sich mit etwas beschäftigen, das nützlich war. Logisch, rational, methodisch. Den Verbandskasten auffüllen mit all den Dingen, die ihm nach nur einem Monat wieder fehlten. Desinfektionsmittel, sterile Nadeln, Verbände, Schmerzmittel. Sie gaben sich selten mit Pflastern ab, sinnlos, eine Wunde zu klein um einen Druckverband zu machen, war die Arbeit nicht wert, außer ein Oberteil von ihr lief Gefahr irreparable beschädigt zu werden. Bizarr.

Manchmal meinte sie, dass sie den Verstand verlieren würde bei einem weiteren rationalen Gedanken, wie dem Wiederauffüllen des Verbandskastens. Denn das Wiederauffüllen implizierte, dass sie wieder verletzt werden würden bei ihrem Kampf für das Gute. Dass sie es akzeptierte und es okay war. Aber zur Hölle, es war nicht okay oder fair oder gerecht, es schmerzte einfach.

Manchmal vermisste sie die Zeiten, als sie sich Gedanken über einen abgebrochenen Nagel und die neue Maniküre machen konnte. Darüber dass sie genug Zeit haben würde, sich um ihr langes Haar zu kümmern, anstatt es kurz und praktisch zu schneiden. Damit die grauen Strähne schnell überfärbt werden konnte, die in ihrem Alter dort nichts zu suchen hatten. Darüber dass sie keine Verantwortung zu tragen hatte, außer ihrer neuen Einkauftasche.

Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Sie hatte ihren Pfad gewählt, nicht mit dem Überschwung der Jugend, sondern an ihrem letzten Geburtstag, der sich anfühlte, als ob er schon Jahre zurücklag und nicht nur ein paar Wochen. Sie war nicht zur sorglosen Schauspielerin geboren, sondern für dieses Leben und wenn sie sich es lange genug einredete, dann würde sie ebenso glauben, wie all die anderen Dinge in ihrem Leben.

Unterbewusstsein war eine gefährlich gute Sache.

Vor allem wenn so viel hineingepresst und unterdrückt wurde wie bei ihr.

Ihre Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad fester, während ihr Blick immer undeutlicher wurde. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Wo zum Teufel war ihre Willensstärke, wenn sie sie brauchte, nötiger als die Luft zum Atmen. Nötiger als ihren Herzschlag. Verdammt, warum fühlte sie sich, als ob ihr Leben beendet war und nur eine rauchende Ruine von dem übrig geblieben war, das einst kostbar und einzigartig gewesen war?

Das bittere Lachen in ihrer Kehle verstummte, bevor es hörbar wurde, schnürte einen weiteren Knoten in das unsichtbare Seil, das sich seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Mexiko, um ihren Hals gewickelt hatte. Zog die Schlinge nur ein wenig fester. Nur ein wenig enger. Nicht genug, immer noch nicht genug, dass sie endlich daran ersticken konnte. Nicht genug, niemals genug.

_Hörst du mich? Ich existiere noch. Cordelia Chase fällt nicht, stolpert nicht, selbst wenn sich ihr Leben vor ihr auflöst. Nicht zerbricht oder auseinander fällt, sondern einfach - Stille. - Hörst du mich? Warum antwortest du mir nicht? Verdammt._

Cordelia versuchte durch den Nebel zu sehen, der sich vor ihren Augen ausbreitete. Versuchte etwas anderes zu sehen, als den grauen Schleier, der sich über ihre Existenz gezogen hatte wie ein Leichentuch. Gott, war es wirklich erst drei Tage her, seit sie die offene Strasse und den weiten blauen Himmel von Mexiko beinahe auf ihrem Gesicht gefühlt hatte. Den Wind in ihrem Haar? Die Sonne? Wie konnte es nur drei verdammte Tage her sein und jetzt nichts als Dunkelheit zurückbleiben?

Zur Hölle, es war nicht fair. Aber das hysterische Lachen wurde ebenso eingeschnürt, wie das bittere. Verschüttete Milch, kein Grund darüber zu jammern. Keine Tränen. Vielleicht später. Vielleicht dann wenn sie wieder ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen würde. Etwas das ihre Tränen wert sein würde. Etwas das den gleißenden Schmerz in ihrem Innern auf ein annehmbares Level mildern würde.

Ihr Verstand fokussierte sich zurück auf die Gegenwart. Zurück auf das dunkle Apartmenthaus vor ihr. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn, wie sie ihn immer gebraucht hatte, wenn die Dinge unerträglich wurden. Außer Kontrolle gerieten. Zur Hölle mit Angel. Zur Hölle mit all dem Verrat und dem gebrochenen Vertrauen und ihrem Herzen. Sie brauchte ihn. Der nächste Gedanke ließ sie nach Luft schnappend zurück, ohne dass der Sauerstoff auf ihre Lungen zu treffen schien. Zur Hölle mit Connor und ihr Baby war genau da. Ihr raues Atmen war das einzige Geräusch, hallte vom Interieur zurück und dröhnte in ihren Ohren, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Und gefangen zwischen den zwei Optionen, entweder ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren zu pressen, zu schreien bis sie ohnmächtig wurde und jemand 911 anrief. Oder einfach dem Innenraum ihres Autos zu entfliehen, blieb ihr keine Wahl. Cordelia stolperte aus dem Auto. Sie fiel nicht und nach einigen unsicheren Schritten gewann sie sogar ihr Gleichgewicht zurück. Sie ließ sich in Panik-Modus fallen, egoistisch, aber das war sie. Das war Cordelia Chase. Ichbezogenes Miststück und sie war über den Punkt hinaus, um dieser Schlussfolgerung weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

Die Mächte hätten nicht testen sollen, wie viel sie ertragen konnte, bevor die selbstsüchtige Göre in ihr zum Vorschein kam. Sie war keine Halbdämonin, keine ehemalige Prinzessin oder Vision Girl. Sie war auf das reduziert worden, was ihre Grundessenz war. Nur wenig über dem purer Überlebensinstinkt. Nur ein wenig. Nicht genug um mit sich zu argumentieren oder ihre Handlung in Frage zu stellen, denn das lag so fünf Minuten hinter ihr.

Eine Lebensspanne oder zwei.

Die Tür zu seinem Apartment war nicht offen, sie zögerte nicht mit einem Klopfen, ebenso wenig abgeschlossen. Zufrieden damit sich einmal auf Gunns Unzuverlässigkeit bezüglich solcher Dinge verlassen zu können, ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Ging geradewegs auf die Couch zu. Nichts was sie nicht schon Dutzende Male gesehen hätte. Nichts das neu war, außer den wahllos verstreuten Papieren auf dem Boden, dort wo eigentlich der Couchtisch stehen sollte. Dem Brennen in ihrer Brust und dem Wunsch sich einfach hinzulegen und nie wieder aufzustehen.

Die ersten beiden Möglichkeiten ließen sich einfach erfüllen, über den dritten Teil ihres Wunsches würde sie später noch genügend Zeit haben, mit sich selbst zu diskutieren. Ihren Kopf in die Couchkissen gepresst, war ihr letzter logischer Gedanke, dass sie sich den sichersten und bequemsten Platz für ihren Zusammenbruch ausgesucht hatte. Ein Yay, für die rationale Cordy der letzten Zeit. Sein Geruch hing in den Kissen, war alles, um die letzte Fessel ihrer Selbstkontrolle weg zu schmelzen und die Schlinge um ihren Hals noch dieses letzte bisschen Mehr einzuengen.

Ihr Atem kam genauso hart wie im Auto, aber es war okay.

Cordelia roch ihn, nahm ihn auf und das Kissen gegen ihr Gesicht, dämpfte das Rasseln in ihren Ohren auf ein erträgliches Maß. Die Tränen kamen in dem Moment, in dem sie meinte, von dem Kloß in ihrer Kehle ersticken zu müssen. Ihre Arme griffen fester nach dem Kissen, pressten dieses letzte Stück tröstlicher Erinnerung so eng an sich, bis sie meinte ein Teil davon zu sein.

Um Halt für ihren Körper zu finden. Cordelia sah keinen Sinn darin, von den Schockwellen, die durch ihren Körper gingen, auf den Boden geschleudert zu werden. Um einen Anker für ihre Psyche zu finden, in einem Moment, in dem sie mehr Wahnsinn in ihrem Leben sah als Vernunft.

Salz. Der bittere Geschmack in ihrem Mund und dieser typische Wesley-Geruch. Dass hier war okay, dass hier war komfortable. Zumindest alles was sie an Komfort in dieser Hölle finden würde, die ihr Leben war. Zumindest für eine Weile. Oder für immer.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, wenn sie die hysterische Stimme im Hinterland ihrer Gedanken ignorierte, dann konnte sie sich vormachen, dass Angel nur eine weitere Beige-Phase hatte oder sie nur von einem weiteren Dämonenparasit infiziert worden war. Dass Wesley hier neben ihr saß und ihr versprach, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und sie es ihm glauben konnte, weil er in solchen Dingen immer Recht behalten würde.

Anstatt der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, dass die letzte Konstante in ihrem Leben weg gebrochen war. Die letzte Grenze zwischen ‚Richtig und Falsch’ mit einer verhängnisvollen Leichtigkeit überschritten worden war. Von der Person, die immer das Richtige getan hatte, selbst wenn es einen viel zu hohen Preis beinhaltete und es sich für sie dennoch so falsch anfühlte.

Wie konnte er davon überzeugt gewesen sein, dass er das Richtige tat? Wie?

Wenn es hieß, dass er sie alle mit den Scherben zurücklassen würde. Sie allein lassen würde und in der Verantwortung. Sie war nicht dazu bestimmt, die Erwachsene in der Gruppe zu spielen, aber jetzt blieb ihr keine Wahl, als sich um Angel zu kümmern und Groo anzulügen. Auf Gunn und Fred aufzupassen und Lorne nie wieder ihre Aura lesen zu lassen, weil alle Farbe aus ihrem Leben gezogen worden war und außer einem schwarzen Ball und Leere nichts mehr übrig war, das es zu lesen gab.

Die Hand in ihrem Haar und das gleichmäßige Streicheln war etwas das sich außerhalb ihrer Wahrnehmung befand oder zu lange in der vorgetäuschten Illusion von ihr, dass sie von etwas anderem gehalten wurde, als von sich selbst und dem Kissen.

Aber Gott, das Zittern war das, was ihr klar machte, dass sie real war.

Und nachdem Cordelia dieses kleine Stück Realität in ihre Hölle eingelassen hatte, konnte sie sich nicht einfach weiter an den Schmerz klammern. Sie verletzte jemanden mit ihrem Verhalten und verdammt, sie wollte niemanden mehr verletzen oder verletzt werden. Die Schluchzer zu dämpfen, gerade als sie in dem Verlust der Kontrolle und dem krampfartigen Zittern einen Trost gesehen hatte, war beinahe mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Zustande bringen. Aber sie schaffte es.

Mit einer Drehung ihres Kopfes füllte sich das Schwarz, das sich vor ihren Augen ausgebreitet hatte. Wurde ersetzt von Feuer unter einer Eisschicht. Einem unnatürlichen Blau, das in dieser Dunkelheit nicht so glühen durfte. Ihre Finger wischten über die feuchte Spur auf seinen Wangen, bevor ihr Verstand wusste, was sie tat. Wie betäubt nahm sie die Hitze seines Gesichtes und die Nässe an ihren Fingerspitzen wahr und versuchte verzweifelt diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Scheinbar eine unlösbare Aufgabe im Moment.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“ Ihre belegte Stimme, obwohl kaum über einem schwachen Flüstern, donnerte in ihren Ohren und brach den Bann, der sich über sie gelegt hatte, seit sie dieses Blau zurück in ihrem Leben hatte.

Seine Lider schlossen sich und beinahe hätte Cordelia ihn angefahren, ihr das nicht anzutun. Nicht wenn sie etwas Verlorenes gerade zurückerhalten hatten. Aber sein Kopf lehnte sich tiefer in die Berührung ihrer Hand und das ungleichmäßige Streicheln seiner Hand in ihrem Haar ließen ihren Protest verstummen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt gefangen von dem blendenden Weiß seines Verbandes, das wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis war. Kein Druckverband, aber etwas das dem sehr nahe kam und der eigentliche Grund, warum sie das Hyperion verlassen hatte. Sie wollte Verbandsmaterial kaufen, logisch, rational. Wer würde Wesleys Verbände wechseln? Konnte er sich alleine darum kümmern, dass die Wunde sich nicht entzündete? Ihre Hand hatte wieder gedankenlos eine Wanderung unternommen, zeichnete sich dunkel über dem hellen Stoff ab, während sie professionell den Sitz des Verbandes überprüfte. Eine Geste so unbewusst, dass es ihr Angst machte. Wann war sie zur Krankenschwester mutiert?

„Du auch nicht.“ Cordelia benötigte einige Augenblicke, um die zerbrochene Stimme zuzuordnen - so fremd. Und was war ihre Frage gewesen? Unwichtig. Das Weiß wurde wieder vom Blau abgelöst, als Wesley seine Augen öffnete. „Das hier ist nicht dein Platz.“

Er konnte ihr das nicht antun. Er konnte sie nicht ohne etwas zurück in das Grab schicken, das jetzt ihr Leben war. Sie brauchte etwas von ihm, das es okay machte. Oder zumindest beendete. Er war nicht ihr Bruder, nicht ihr Vater, nicht Angel. Die Überraschung in seinen Augen, als ihre Hand den Griff um seinen Nacken verstärkte und ihre Finger sich in der Weiche seines Haares vergruben, ignorierte Cordelia. Sie brauchte etwas von ihm, das echt war und sie befand sich so jenseits von Richtig oder Falsch.

Und er ebenso, ansonsten würden sie sich nicht in dieser Situation befinden.

„Doch, zumindest für heute Nacht.“ Sie klang so ruhig. Fremd in ihren eigenen Ohren, viel zu entschieden für eine romantische Offerte. Viel zu abgeklärt für einen Anfang. Das hier war ein Ende. Nur ein Abschied, den sie richtig machen wollte. Auf die Art, wie es damals zwischen ihnen beiden begonnen hatte, an diesem sonnigen Morgen in der Bücherei von Sunnydale High. Vor einer Ewigkeit oder zwei. Diesmal ohne Bitterkeit oder Hoffnung.

Und Wesley verstand sie, so wie er sie immer verstanden hatte.

Sein Widerstand endete in einem tiefen Atemzug, aber er schloss nicht seine Augen, als er sich der Führung ihrer Hand beugte. Der Kontakt ihrer Lippen löste keine Schmetterlinge aus wie bei Groo oder elektrische Schockwellen, die durch ihren Körper rasten wie bei Angel.

Sondern das Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Als ob sie schon immer von ihm geküsst worden war und einen Moment gestattete Cordelia sich, dieser Phantasie nachzuhängen. Für immer an seiner Seite, vielleicht im Auge des Hurrikans, aber unberührt von dessen Folgen und Zerstörungen. Stille. Aber nicht diejenige, die an ihren Nerven zerrte, sondern einfach nur Ruhe für ihren Geist.

Ihr Arm legte sich um seine Schulter verstärkte den Druck, ihre Lippen öffneten sich und Wesley nahm die Einladung an. Nicht vorsichtig, einfach bedächtig. Sie hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren und diese Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in der Art wider, wie er sie küsste.

Nicht dominierend oder schüchtern, sondern wissend.

Ein Wissen, das ihr das Herz gebrochen hätte, wenn es nicht schon gebrochen gewesen wäre.

_All the things that we should've done that we never did_  
 _All the things that I should've given but I didn't_  
 _Oh darling, make it go away._  
~ Kate Bush - This Woman's Work ~


End file.
